Episode 63
is the sixty-third episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the twenty-fifth and final episode of the third season. Summary Shota Aizawa introduces his class to The Big 3; Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki, and Nejire Hado. Many of Class 1-A's students recognize these three students as the strongest in the entire school. Izuku recognizes Mirio as the face he encountered while taking out the trash earlier. He recalls Mirio taking part in last year's Sports Festival. Despite being the Big 3, none of the students before Class 1-A ranked well in the festival. Shota asks the third-year students to introduce themselves starting with Tamaki Amajiki. Class 1-A meets Tamaki's intense glare. Tamaki is shy by nature and tries to imagine the underclassman as potatoes. However, he still sees the rest of their bodies and succumbs to stage fright. He turns his back to the class and states that he wants to go home, surprising the first year students. Nejire Hado introduces herself and Tamaki. She says her group is meant to speak to Class 1-A about Hero Work Studies. Suddenly, Nejire gets off topic and displays her frantic and curious personality. She rapidly questions all of the underclassmen without giving any of them a chance to answer. The class is endeared by her child-like demeanor but Shota quickly grows weary of her act. Mirio steps in and tries to break the ice with a joke. No one in Class 1-A understands his joke and they start to wonder why such esteemed students have such strange personalities. Mirio insists that the best way for the first year students to learn about work studies is to fight him. Everyone moves to Gym Gamma where Class 1-A (save for Shoto and Katsuki) all at once against the lone Mirio. Tamaki tells Mirio he shouldn't do it because words should be more than enough to explain. Nejire tells the class there was a U.A. student that nearly stopped trying to become a hero because of all sorts of problems. Fumikage and Eijiro suggest they don't need a handicap when they've fought against Pros and Villains alike. Mirio asks one of them to step up and Izuku accepts the challenge. Class 1-A's close combat team tries to surround Mirio, but everyone is taken by surprise when Mirio's clothes suddenly fall off his body. Izuku tries to exploit the openings in his opponent's defense but his kicks go clean through Mirio's physical form. The other students launch an ambush and Mirio swiftly appears behind everyone. The students believe he warped using his Quirk and Mirio attacks the long range fighters. Tamaki comments that Mirio's Quirk isn't a power to envy, instead people should be jealous of Mirio's skill. After training with a certain Pro, Mirio was built up into the most powerful hero. Mirio effortlessly knocks out more than half of the students in Class 1-A. Shoto watches in shock from the sidelines next to Shota. Shota reveals that Mirio is the closest hero to being No. 1 while even including the Pro Heroes. Shota asks Shoto why he's not fighting and the student replies it's because he didn't earn a provisional license. The remaining conscious students discuss the nature of Mirio's Quirk whether it be the ability to phase through things or to warp. Izuku rallies his classmates and they take a stand to counter-attack. Mirio travels through the ground and appears behind his opponents. Izuku correctly predicts Mirio's tactics and delivers a swift kick to the head. Mirio phases through Izuku's body and defeats him with a super move called Blinder Touch Eyeball Crush. He proceeds to subdue the rest of Class 1-A and Tamaki says he needs to learn to hold back. Afterward, Mirio apologizes to the girls about being naked and asks the class if they have a better idea about work studies. The lowerclassman wearily respond that they've learned nothing and just got beat up. Mirio asks the class if they think his Quirk is strong. They reply that his Quirk is too strong and ask to learn the nature of it. Nejire reveals his Quirk is called Permeation. If Mirio activates his Quirk throughout his entire body, his physical form can go through anything. This includes the floor and Mirio can repel himself out of the ground by deactivating his Quirk while he's falling. The students commend Mirio's strong Quirk but he claims he needed to make it strong. While his Quirk is active, he cannot use any of his senses because everything passes through his body. This major handicap put Mirio behind his peers for a long time. He had to learn to use his head to fight and predict his opponents' moves. Mirio gained these skills through experience during work studies with Pro Heroes. Mirio explains he fought Class 1-A so they could learn through experience as well. At Hero Work Studies, the students will be treated like sidekicks rather than guests and can go through some crazy events. Mirio encourages the first years to participate even if they're scared so that they can grow stronger. Class 1-A applauds Mirio's speech and they realize what the work-study could do for their skills. Shoto watches from the sidelines and worries he's being left behind. Shota instructs his class to thank the Big 3 before they depart. Nejire asks Mirio if any students stood out to him and he replies that Izuku would fit in well working with a hero called "Sir". At Heights Alliance, Katsuki remains on house arrest and collects the trash of his peers. The girls discuss the work-study and how they must wait for Shota to fine tune their upcoming experience. Izuku decides to call Gran Torino and asks if he'll be taking him on for the Hero Work Studies. Gran Torino declines because he's working with the Police to track the League of Villains. Meanwhile, Bubble Girl reports to Sir Nighteye that Overhaul has made contact with the League of Villains. Twice brings Overhaul to an interview location with the other members of the league. Just as the Heroes were making strides to protect a changing society, villains were moving to surround it in chaos. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Class 1-A vs. Mirio Togata Site Navigation fr:Épisode 63 pl:Odcinek 63